The Heiress and the Prince
by Kate Pendragon
Summary: On her first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Glinda Upland meets her two best friends, Severus Snape and Lily Evans. As the years go on Glinda's feelings toward Severus start to change. Can he love her? And what happens when Glinda discover's what Severus is hiding? Will she forgive him? Or is Severus doomed to be alone forever?
1. Year 1

"Do you have everything?" Glinda's mother asked her.

"Yes, mom, I have everything. You can go now." They eleven-year-old urged. Her mother laughed.

"Alright, alright." Evrose Upland laughed. She gave her daughter a kiss on the check then walked back through the wall to Platform 9. Glinda smiled and got onto the train. She slid open the door the first empty compartment and sat down. A moment later the door slid open again. Glinda looked up.

"Can we sit here?" A girl with red hair asked, gesturing to the boy behind her. "Everywhere else is full."

"Of course."

The girl smiled. "Come, Sev," The girl put her bag on the shelf above them. The girl sat down in front of Glinda and smiled.

"I'm Lily Evans and this is Severus Snape."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Glinda Upland."

"Glinda? Like Glinda the Good from the Wizard of Oz?" Lily asked.

"What do you mean? And I'm the only Glinda in Oz, and I'm definitely not 'Glinda the Good'. What's this 'Wizard of Oz' you're talking about?"

"Your talking about Oz like it's a real place." Severus said.

"It is. I'm from Oz."

"You've never read 'The Wizard of Oz' by L. Frank Baum?" Lily asked.

"L. Frank Baum? He was my grandfather's secretary until he left in a hot air balloon one day."

"Okay…" Lily said, still unsure.

"Are you a pure-blood?" Severus asked, changing the subject.

"Sev!" Lily interrupted.

Glinda thought for a moment. "Yes, although my mom was muggle-born and my dad was half-blood. Why does it matter?"

"Oh, uh, it just matters to some people," Severus said nervously. He and Lily exchanged a glance.

"Hey, I think we're here."

* * *

><p><em>In the Great Hall<em>

Professor McGonagall was reading off names and students were getting sorted into their houses.

McGonagall read off the next name on the list, "Lily Evans."

Lily took a deep breath and walked up to the seat. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled. McGonagall took the hat off Lily's head and Lily walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Glinda Upland." McGonagall called a few minutes later. Glinda walked up to the chair and sat down. McGonagall placed the hat on Glinda's head. _Gryffindor. _Glinda crossed her fingers as she thought the word over and over in her head. For what seemed like forever the entire hall was silent.

"Gryffindor!" The hat finally yelled. Glinda sighed and went over to the Gryffindor table.

"I'm glad I know at least one person in this house." Lily said to her. "I hope Sev's in this house too."

Just as she said that McGonagall called him up to be sorted. "Severus Snape."

Severus walked up to the chair and sat down. The hat had barley touched his head when the hat yelled, "Slytherin!"

Lily frowned.

"We can still be friends." Glinda assured her.

"Yeah," Lily said, brightening up a little.

"Don't worry, Lily, the three of us will be friends forever."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Good? Bad? PleaseR&amp;R!<strong>

**~Kate**


	2. Year 2

Severus stared at Lily. She was talking with another Gryffindor. He had had a crush on her for years.

"You two would make a cute couple." A voice said. Severus whirled around. "Hi." Glinda smiled.

"What do you mean 'we would make a cute couple'?"

"Oh give it a break, Sev. I _know _you have a crush on Lily. It's fairly obvious."

"It is?" Severus asked nervously.

"Calm down, its only obvious if someone watches you closely. Lily is blissfully oblivious."

"Oh." Severus looked at the ground.

"Sev," Glinda said putting her hand on his shoulder. "If you really like her, you should tell her."

"I can't."

"Why not? The worst she could do is say she only likes you as a friend."

"No, the worst she could do is never speak to me again."

"Oh come on, Sev, be reasonable."

"I am! I can't tell her Glinda."

"If you don't I will."

"She won't believe you."

"I'm her best friend, of course she'll believe me."

"_Everyone _tells her that and she never believes them."

"Whatever." Glinda shrugged. "I still think you should tell her."

"Just drop it, Upland."

Glinda stuck her tongue out at him.

"Glinda! Sev!" Lily called. "Come on! We'll be late for Potions!"

The two ran after their friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter! I'll try to upload the next one either today or tomorrow! Please R&amp;R!<strong>

**~Kate**


	3. Year 3

Severus, Lily, and Glinda had been best friends for three years. They did almost everything together. Lily never noticed Severus's crush and Glinda couldn't help, but notice. The problem was the three best friends were now in a love triangle. Glinda didn't want to admit it, but she couldn't deny that she had a huge crush on Severus. Glinda wondered if he'd noticed that she'd stopped harassing him about asking Lily out. She hoped not. Glinda knew Severus would never return her feelings. It didn't really bother her. What _did _bother her however was James Potter. He wouldn't stop picking on Severus. To make things worse Lily had told him she thought he was cute. Glinda had immediately jumped to Severus's defense and said James Potter may have been good-looking, but was nothing but an arrogant, lazy, pig. That shut Lily, and the other girls in the room they shared, up.

"Hey, Upland." Severus said with a smile. Glinda's heart melted. She loved it when he called her that.

"Hey, Sev."

"So what class do you have next?" He asked.

"Potions."

"Same here…do you know what Lily has?"

"Sev, she has Defense Against the Dark Arts. It's just you and me." She linked her arm with his. "Come on."

Severus smiled and they walked off to class.

As they walked out of Potions Glinda and Severus noticed Lily talking to James. Severus's face fell.

"Don't worry," Glinda assured him. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"I hope so." Severus said looking at the grass.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh! I was hoping this chapter would be longer, but it wasn't! )3 Sorry!<strong>

**Please R&R!**

**~Kate**


	4. Year 4

"So, Sev," Glinda asked. "Who are you inviting to the ball?"

She knew what he was going to say, but she hoped that he would ask _her. _

"Well, I was gonna ask Lily."

Glinda sighed.

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Has anyone asked you yet?"

"No." Glinda looked at the ground. "Come on. Lets go find Lily so you can ask her." Glinda grabbed Severus's hand and pulled him outside. When they got outside they saw Lily talking to James.

"Don't worry," Glinda said. "Just go ask her."

Severus took a deep breath and walked over to Lily. Glinda saw James snap at Severus. Lily said something to James then walked away. James and Severus started to talk. Glinda knew that something was wrong and she immediately scurried over to them. As she got there she heard James say, "You know she'd never want to go out with _you, _Snivellus."

Glinda couldn't stand it. She turned to James and with all the strength she possessed she punched him in the face. James staggered backwards.

"That felt good," She giggled.

"Not good," Severus corrected. "Brilliant."

They both laughed.

"Come on," Glinda said loud enough for James to hear. "Lets go find Lily."

"Lily!" Glinda yelled. Lily turned to face her two friends.

"Yeah?"

"Sev wants to ask you something."

"What is it, Sev?"

Glinda walked out of sight, but was still within hearing range.

"Lily, I was wondering if you'd go to the ball with me?"

"Oh Sev," Lily's face fell and she looked at the floor. "James already asked me and I said I'd go."

"Oh, um, alright then." Severus started to walk away.

"Sev!" Lily called after him. He turned around. "I really am sorry."

Severus nodded and walked away. He walked right past Glinda.

"Severus!" She called after him.

"Not now, Glinda."

She stopped dead in her tracks. Was he really that blind? Couldn't he see? She followed him.

"Sev, please."

He turned on her. "Glinda please! Just leave me alone!" Severus stalked off. Glinda felt tears coming. She ran back to her room as fast as she could. Luckily, no else was there. She flung herself on the bed and cried into her pillow. _Why couldn't he see that I love him? What's so special about Lily? Why can't he love me?_

_Three Days Later, At The Ball_

"Lily, can you zip my dress up?" Glinda asked. Lily made her way across their room and zipped up Glinda's light-blue ball gown. Glinda's hair was piled on top of her head with a tiara to top it all off.

"You look amazing." Lily smiled.

"You do, too." Lily's bright-red hair was curled and he dress was dark blue.

"So who asked you to the ball?" Lily asked her.

"Remus Lupin."

"Well, I hope you have fun tonight." Lily said cheerfully.

"Yeah…Lily, do you know who Sev asked to the ball?"

Lily blushed. "Oh, uh, no, I don't."

Glinda nodded. She wondered where he was at the moment.

Severus watched the ball from the shadows. He hadn't asked anyone after Lily rejected him. He watched her whirl around the dance floor with James. For the first time that night he noticed Glinda She was standing by herself. For a moment Severus was about to go and ask her to dance. But Remus Lupin can over and handed her a drink. A few moments later the couple began to dance. Severus's gaze wandered back over the Lily, however he was finding that his eyes always came back to Glinda. Towards the end of the ball Severus realized for the first time, how truly beautiful Glinda was.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked that chapter! Please R&amp;R!<strong>

**~Kate**


	5. Year 5

Severus looked to his right Lily talking to Amelia Bones. A moment later, Glinda joined them. Suddenly, Severus felt himself being lifted into the air. Lily and Glinda turned sharply. Amelia darted off, clearly wanting to avoid any trouble. Severus was hanging upside down in the air now.

"Nice one James!" Sirius said to his friend.

"James don't." Lily tried, but James ignored her and started to twirl Severus in the air. Lily looked at the ground. _Why is she letting this happen? _Severus thought. _Doesn't she care? _

"POTTER!" Everyone turned to the new voice. It was Glinda. She had distracted James and Severus fell to the ground.

"Now, look, Upland, we were just-" James started to say, but Glinda slapped him.

"Let's see how you like it."

"Wha-"

Before James could finish Glinda pulled out her wand and flicked her wrist. James was lifted into the air and Glinda started to twirl him around in the same manor.

"Not so fun is it." Glinda teased.

"Alright! Alright! You've made your point!" James yelled. "Now put me down!"

Glinda tilted her head without lowering her wand. "Hmmm…. no…I don't think I will." Glinda cackled.

"Glinda…" Lily whispered.

Glinda snapped her head in Lily's direction without letting her wand faltering

"No!" She yelled. "Your boyfriend was just torturing your best friend! Don't you care?"

"Of course I-"

"Well apparently you don't care enough!" Glinda pulled her hand down and James fell to the ground with a sudden thud. Without another word Glinda turned and left. Everyone stared after her in amazement. A moment later Severus ran after her.

"I just wanted to say, thanks for that."

Glinda shrugged. "What are friends for?"

"It's just, I thought Lily would do something."

"I know, she's just torn between you and James. But don't worry she'll come around. And I'll always be here." Glinda prayed that he got the hint.

"I know, your best friend Glinda, I don't what I'd do without you."

Glinda faked a smile. Evidently, he had not gotten it.

"It's just, I really like Lily," Severus continued. "And every time I see her with James I feel heartbroken. Have you every felt that way?"

Glinda nodded. _Let's try this again._ She thought. "I liked this boy, but he only thought of me as a friend no matter how hard I tried."

_Please get it. Please get it. Please- _

"Don't worry about it, it was his loss, Glinda."

Glinda groaned inwardly.

"Look, I, uh, have some Transfiguration homework, I'll catch up with you later."

Severus nodded and headed for the Slytherin Common Room. Glinda turned around and went up to the Astronomy Tower. She liked going there on the weekends it was the only place in Hogwarts that you could really be alone. She leaned over the balcony and, for the first time, realized Severus could never love her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked that chapter! I'll try to get the next one up soon! Review!<strong>

**~Kate**


	6. Year 6

Glinda was walking past the Great Hall when she saw a familiar head of dark hair a little bit ahead of her.

"Hey Sev!" Glinda called.

"Hey Upland!"

"I'm goin down to the lake, wanna join me?"

"Sure."

As they came into view of the water they saw Lily laughing with James. Severus groaned.

"Don't worry Sev, I'm sure-"

"Hey Upland!" James called. "_Snivelles." _

Glinda clenched her teeth.

"Hey Prongs!" Said Sirius Black. "Why don't we have a little fun with him."

"Exactly what I was thinking."

"James don't." Lily tried.

"Don't worry, Lil, we would never break out favorite toy." Before anyone knew what was happening Severus was in the air.

"Potter you better put him down or I swear-"

"What? You'll levitate me again? I wouldn't try if I were you." James retorted. Sirius and Peter raised their wands.

"I'll get you for this, Potter." Glinda seethed lowering her wand.

"I'm _so _scared."

"Hello?" Severus barked. "A little help please!"

"Sorry Sev, I'll-"

"Put him down! NOW!" Lily shrieked. James dropped his wand so fast Severus landed on his head.

"Sev!" Lily darted over to him.

"I don't need your help, _Mudblood."_

Everything stopped. No one moved.

"Sev, no." Glinda said, tears brimming her eyes. Lily didn't say anything Her eyes shone with tears before she rose and headed for the castle.

"Nice going, Snivelles." James sneered. He and his friend walked off.

"Oh God, Glinda, what am I going to do?"

"Go apologize. _Now." _

Severus didn't need to be told twice he picked up his things and sprinted after Lily.

* * *

><p>"I only came because Glinda said you were going to sleep out here." Lily said, crossing her hands over her chest.<p>

"And I would've! Listen, I didn't mean to call you a Mudblood it just-

"What? Slipped out?" She snapped. "I'm done, Severus. I'm made excuses for you for the past five years. No one understands why Glinda and I even talk to you. You can just go along with your little Death Eater friends." Severus looked at the floor. "See! You don't even deny it! You don't even deny that you can't wait to go join You-Know-Who!"

Severus opened his mouth, but said nothing.

"I'm done pretending. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine.

"No- I didn't mean-"

"-To call me a Mudblood? But you call everyone like me a Mudblood, why should I be different?"

Severus's tongue betrayed him and he said nothing. Without another word, Lily climbed back through the portrait hole.

* * *

><p><strong>And, as most of you probably know, that little bit right there was straight out of the 7th Harry Potter Book. Review! <strong>

**~Kate**


	7. Year 7

"Hey Upland!" James called. Glinda gritted her teeth. She still _hated _James Potter, even if he _was _Lily's boyfriend.

"Hi, Potter. How was your weekend? Did you have fun tormenting the first years?"

Lily, who was standing right next to James, frowned. "Glinda that's not-"

"Whatever. I'll see you after class, Lily. I'm going to Hogsmede with Sev." Without another word she stalked off.

"What's her problem?" James asked.

Lily sighed. "She's still mad at me because I won't speak to Sev."

"She's _still _mad about that? I thought she would've cooled down over the summer."

Lily shook her head. "She doesn't see that it's useless, him and all of his friends are just going to end up Death Eaters."

"Why won't she believe it?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't know."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sev." Glinda smiled as she slid into the seat next to him at The Three Broomsticks.<p>

"Hey Upland." Severus smiled.

"Hey, Snape, why you hanging out with that _Gryffindor_?" Asked a boy named Mulciber who approached on Severus's left. He spat the final word as if it had left a taste in his mouth.

Glinda took a sudden interest in her fingernails.

"Hey, leave her alone." Severus snapped, pushing away from the boy and moving closer to Glinda.

"Oh come on, Snape. _She'd _never be interested in the Dark Arts," Spat another boy, Avery, as he wormed his way between the two. Glinda still said nothing.

"I said leave her alone!" Severus said, a little too loudly. Causing people from other tables to start looking at them.

"Sev, calm down." Glinda whispered.

"Why don't you tell her, Snape?" Mulciber said.

"Tell me what?" Glinda asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Severus murmured.

"Tell me _what?"_ Glinda almost shouted.

"Well, _Upland," _Avery said. "The three of us have a plan for after Hogwarts."

"Plan?"

"Tell her, Snape" Avery commanded.

"Yeah tell her."

"We're going to join become Death Eaters." Severus murmured.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Glinda jumped up from her seat.

"Toldja, she'd flip." Avery laughed, high fiving Mulciber as he spoke.

"How could you, Sev? You're better than that!"

"Glinda-"

"NO! I thought you were my friend! I thought you were better than that!" She glared at him. "But apparently I was wrong." With that, she turned on her heel and stormed out of The Three Broomsticks.

* * *

><p>"Glinda listen!" Severus cried. She had reluctantly agreed to meet him on the Astronomy Tower.<p>

"Why should I?"

"Because-"

"Why would you want to be a Death Eater? What's wrong with you!"

"I thought-Lily-I mean…" He stuttered. Suddenly Glinda realized what he was getting at. "You thought it would impress Lily." He nodded.

"It's _won't." _

"Well, I figured that out, but I'm stuck. What will I tell Avery and Mulciber?"

"Who cares? They're horrible! You shouldn't even be friends with them."

"Glinda, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why do you care? Ever since third year you've done everything you can to make me feel better, whatever it was. Why?"

"I-I-I." Glinda didn't know what to say.

"Yes?"

"I love you, Severus!" She cried. "I've always been in love with you."

Severus said nothing. "But I know you love Lily…" She looked at him for a moment, clearly hoping he would correct her and proclaim his undying love. When he made no move to speak, she looked down once more. "I'll see you around, Sev." She took off with tears streaming down her face.

Glinda was halfway into the Great Hall when she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Glinda listen." Severus said, turning her around.

"Severus I know-" But she didn't have a chance. Severus cut her off with a kiss. At first she was shocked. Then she found herself relaxing in the kiss, and then finally participating. The entire Great Hall was engulfed in silence. The entire student body watched as the greasy-haired potions freak kissed the attractive young blond who had stolen the heart of nearly every boy in her year. But nobody's shock was as great as that of Lily, James, Avery, and Mulciber.


	8. Graduation

Glinda couldn't help but smile. Everything was perfect.

"How could you?" Lily cried. Well, _almost _perfect.

"How could I what?"

"You kissed _Severus _in front of _everyone!_"

"You're point being?..."

"Glinda!"

"What?"

"How could you?"

"He was our best friend! What's wrong!"

"He's-he's-he's-"

"SEE? You can't even _think_ of a reason!" Glinda cried.

"He's in Slytherin!"

"SO?"

"He's going to be a bloody Death Eater, Glinda! Doesn't that bother you?"

"He promised me that he wouldn't join." Glinda murmured.

"Yeah," Lily said, sarcastically. "Sure."

"Look, Lily, you're my best friend. You're suppose to be happy for me."

"I am just…be careful alright?"

"Always." Glinda smiled. The best friends hugged.

_Graduation, Three Months Later_

"Glinda Upland." Professor McGonagall called. Glinda walked over to her and took the diploma from her hand. She then walked over to her fellow Gryffindors and stood among them against the wall.

"Now, before we depart," Professor McGonagall started. "One of students would like to stay something. Severus Snape…"

Professor McGonagall took her seat and Severus made his way to the front.

"The happiest day of my life was when I got my letter to Hogwarts. On the train I met my two best friends, Lily Evans, and Glinda Upland. Even though I was in Slytherin and they were in Gryffindor we were still best friends. But, Lily and I drifted apart after a big fight, two years ago. However, Glinda stayed my best friends. And three months ago I discovered something…she loves me. And I love her too. That's why I'm standing in front of you today, I want everyone to know how much I love her."

Glinda felt herself blush. A moment later Severus was standing right in front of her. Without warning he got down on one knee. Everyone gasped as Severus pulled out a ring. The ring was silver with a pink sapphire cut in the shape of a heart.

"I kneel before you as a man in love and I would feel like a king if you, Glinda Upland, would be my wife."

"Oh Severus," Glinda whispered, a tear slip down her cheek and she saw Severus's worried expression, she only smiled. "YES!" He barley managed to slip the ring on her finger before she jumped into his arms. He pulled her into a passionate kiss. The couple forgot everyone else existed. For a moment they were the only people on the planet.

* * *

><p><strong>Sev's proposal was from Ever After: A Cinderella Story. <strong>

**~Kate**


	9. Magnolia

"Sev,"

"Yeah?"

"My parents are coming tomorrow."

Severus jumped up from where he was sitting.

"Wait, what?"

"My parents are coming tomorrow." Glinda repeated.

Severus started pacing. "They're going to hate me."

"Sev-"

"I mean who'd want their daughter to marry-"

"Sev!"

Severus looked up at Glinda. "Now, listen, my parents are going to love you. And even if they don't they're going to have to deal with it because I'm going to marry you no matter what."

Severus smiled. "I love you, Glinda,"

"I love you, too, Sev."

He leaned down to kiss her and her arms immediately wrapped her arms around his neck as Severus tightened his grip around her waist.

A few minutes later there was a long trail of clothes leading up to the bedroom.

When Severus woke up it was already 10:00.

"Glinda," He shook her several times.

"Mm?"

"What time are your parents coming?"

"10:30," She answered groggily. "Why?"

"It's 10."

Glinda's eyes shot open and she jumped out of bed and pulled her robe on.

"Sev hurry and get dressed, I'll clean up."

Severus nodded and got out of bed as Glinda scurried down the stairs and started picking up the clothes. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Damn, they're early," Glinda, murmured. "Sev are you ready?" She called.

"Yeah."

"Then get down here!""

Severus came down the stairs just as the bell rang again.

"Distract them for 5 minutes." Glinda took off up the stairs with their clothes in her hand. She heard the front door open.

A man and a woman came through the doorway, appraising the front room as they entered. Both were blonde, though woman-Evarose Upland-had piercing blue eyes. The man, Robert, had brown eyes. Severus thought he saw a little foot behind Evarose, but he looked up at Robert and stuck out his hand before he could be certain, "How do you do, Mr. Upland? I'm Severus Snape, Glinda's fiancée."

"Nice to meet you, Severus," Evarose said kindly, she smiled a smile that was almost identical to Glinda's.

"Likewise, Mrs. Upland."

"Please call me Evarose." Evarose replied, grinning.

Robert, however, wasn't smiling. He looked Severus up and down quizzically, "So Severus," Robert started. "What do you do for a living?"

"Well, just got out of school so I'm looking for a job at the moment."

"Ah,"

"Mom! Dad!" Glinda called from the top of the stairs. She ran down and "Glindy!" A new voice said.

"Nolie!" Glinda leaned down and picked up a young girl, who had stepped out from behind Evarose. She had blonde curly hair, and hazel eyes. She couldn't have been any older than seven or eight.

"Glindy, where's your fiancée?" The little girl asked Glinda in a high voice.

Glinda turned to Severus. "Sev, this is my little sister, Magnolia. Nolie this is Severus Snape."

"Hi, Magnolia." Severus smiled. Magnolia started up at Severus. Glinda set her little sister on the floor.

"What wrong Nolie?"

Magnolia pointed up at Severus, her mouth gaping open. She gestured for Glinda to lean down, and Nolie cupped her hands around Glinda's ear, and whispered loudly, "Big scary man." Glinda held back a laugh.

"Where's your fiancée, Glindy?" Nolie asked coolly.

"This is my fiancée." Glinda said looking at Severus. Nolie clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Don't worry," Glinda assured her. "He's a big teddy bear."

Magnolia looked up at Severus. "He's not a teddy bear."

Everyone, except Nolie, laughed.

"What?"

"This has been a lovely evening," Evarose said rising to her feet. "But we should be going."

Severus, Glinda and Robert rose to their feet.

"I'm glad you could come tonight," Glinda said, hugging her mother.

"It was a pleasure meeting you," Severus said while he shook Robert's hand.

"I'm tired." Magnolia yawned.

"Oh, poor thing." Glinda said picking, her little sister up. Magnolia immediately wrapped her arms around Glinda's neck and buried her face in her shoulder.

"She could stay here for tonight," Severus offered.

"Really?" Evarose looked at Glinda.

"Yeah, it's fine. Sev, can you get the door?" She answered.

Severus nodded and opened the front door.

"Thanks again," Evarose waved. She hugged Glinda, "Love you, sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow to pick up Nolie. Bye, Nolie!"

"Bye, mommy!" Nolie yawned.

"We'll be back for her around noon." Robert added.

"Alright, bye daddy." Glinda waved to her parents as Severus shut the door.

"I'm tired, Glindy." Magnolia moaned.

"I know," Glinda said climbing the stairs. Severus followed and a few moments later Glinda emerged from the guest bedroom without Nolie.

"Fast asleep." She told him.

"Well then," Severus smiled, pulling her closer. "I suggest we take advantage of that."

Glinda giggled. "My thoughts exactly."

Glinda's eyes hazily opened. Severus was next to her, his breathing heavy and even.

Suddenly, Glinda heard a loud knock on the door.

She froze, then heard the knock again, followed by the moan, _"Glindddyyyy…"_

Panicked, Glinda shook Severus awake, "Noile's outside, Sev."

Severus's eyes widened, "What? What do I do?"

Glinda thought for a moment, "Go into the bathroom."

"But, Glinda-"

"Just go!"

Severus dashed into the bathroom.

Glinda got up from bed and threw her nightgown over her head. She opened the door and pretended to yawn tiredly, "Yeah, Nolie?"

Clutched in Nolie's hands was her favorite of Glinda's stuffed animals. A small teddy bear named Muffin. "Me and Muffin had a bad dream. Come back to my bed with me and protect us, Glindy."

Glinda ruffled Nolie's hair, "But you're a big six-year-old now, sweetie. You don't need me."

Magnolia nodded vigorously, "Do too."

Glinda laughed, "Okay, okay. Why don't you and Muffin come in my bed?"

Magnolia whispered to Glinda, "'Cause the big scary man's in here."

Glinda chuckled, "Okay, fine. I'll come in your room with you and spend the night there."

Magnolia clapped her hands, "Yay!"

Glinda turned around, "Hey, Sev?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going into Nolie's room with her, she had a bad dream."

"What? Now?"

"Yes." Glinda held back a laugh.

She heard Severus's frustrated groan, "Fine. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Sev."

"Night."

"Was Nolie good?" Evarose asked.

Glinda grinned, "She was a perfect angel."

"Good, good. She didn't give you any trouble."

"Er… no. No trouble at all." Glinda hesitated.

Evarose picked up Magnolia, "Good. Did you have fun spending the night with your big sister, Nolie?"

"Yeah." Nolie said, then she lowered her voice, "When the big scary man wasn't around."

Evarose and Glinda laughed. Glinda kissed Nolie atop the head, "I'll see you later, Nolie. Remember, you're our flower girl."

"I'll practice everyday and every night!" Nolie declared.

Glinda laughed, "You do that. I know you'll be the best flower girl in the history of weddings. See you then, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good." Glinda said to her mother, "I'll see ya mom. Love you."

"Love you, Glinda. And good luck."

"Thanks."

As Glinda saw the car driving away, she felt Severus move next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders. "You missed them, didn't you?"

Glinda gave Severus a quick kiss, and then turned her gaze back to the road, watching as the car grew smaller with the distance, "Yeah, I did."


	10. Wedding

"It was a lovely wedding, darling." Evarose said, hugging her daughter. Before Glinda could reply, Magnolia dashed over to her sister.

"Glindy! You look really pretty!" Glinda leaned down and hugged her little sister.

"Excuse me," A new voice said. Glinda stood up and turned around. "May I have this dance, Mrs. Snape?" Fieyro was saying.

"You may." Glinda giggled. Fieyro led her onto the dance floor.

"And where's your husband?" He asked.

"Talking to his mother." Glinda replied. She glanced to the corner where Severus was talking to a women with pale skin and a thin frame, looking remarkably like her son.

"What about his father?" Fieyro asked.

"I don't really know, but I think something bad happened between them."

"Ah…so what-"

"May I cut in?" A new voice said. Fieyro and Glinda turned to see James standing there. Fieyro took a step back. "She's all yours." He said with a gallant bow before walking off.

"Nice wedding, Upland. I never thought you'd go through with it."

"It's Snape now, thank you very much and just because you're Lily's date doesn't mean I'll hesitate to throw you put, Potter."

"Alright, alright, I apologize."

"James Potter apologizing, I never thought I'd live to see the day."

"Very funny, but I really am sorry for what I did to Snvil- Severus when we were in school."

"Apology accepted, Potter." Glinda and James jumped at the sound of Severus's voice. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to dance with my wife." James stepped back then went off to find Lily.

There were a few moments of silence and Glinda rested her head on Severus's shoulder. They danced till the song ended.

"Severus! Glinda!" The coupled turned to see Lily rushing towards them.

"Oh it was a beautiful ceremony." She gushed. "I'm so happy for you." Lily engulfed her two best friends in a hug. A moment later, Glinda and Severus wiggled out of Lily's embrace.

"Thanks for coming." Glinda smiled. "Now, Sev and I really want to get-"

"Of course!"

A few minutes later, Glinda had all the girls in a cluster by the door.

"Ready?" She giggled. Glinda turned around then tossed the bouquet over her head and waited a moment before turning around. When she did look, she saw Lily was beaming like an idiot, holding the flowers. Glinda laughed then grabbed Severus's hand and the two of them rushed to the car waiting just outside. All the guests followed them out and waved as they watche d the car disappear down the road.


	11. Six Years Later

"Daddy hide me!" Ella darted behind her father.

"Elle, what the-" Severus started to ask.

"Shh! She's coming!"

"Ella Eileen Snape!" Glinda yelled. Severus heard his daughter whimper.

"What did-" Severus started to stay, but the door to the kitchen flew open.

"Severus, have you seen Ella anywhere?" Glinda asked.

Severus felt Ella's arm tighten around his leg, "No, can't say that I have."

Glinda gave him a suspicious look but said, "All right, but if you do tell her to come see me." Without another word she left the room.

Ella came out from behind her father and grinned, "Thanks, Daddy."

Glinda stuck her head back in the room, "Gotcha!"

"Please, Mommy don't get mad!" Ella pleaded, clinging even tighter to her father.

"Will someone _please _tell me what's going on?"

"Ella here, just made daisies grow out of her brother's head." Glinda said, crossing her arms. Severus bit back a laugh.

"I didn't mean to mommy!" Ella cried.

"Well, even if you didn't you need to go apologize to your brother."

"Fine." Ella pouted. Severus followed his wife and daughter out of the kitchen.

"Christopher, Ella has something to say to you." Glinda said.

"I'm sorry, Christopher," Ella murmured.

"It's okay, Elle." Christopher replied.

"Sev, would you mind." Glinda said, motioning to her son's head.

"Oh, right." Severus waved wand the flowers disappeared.

"Alright, now where's your little sister?" Glinda asked, as if on cue there was a shrill cry from the other room.

"There's my answer." Glinda said. She walked into the nursery. "What's wrong, my little Lily?" She said, picking up the infant. As she moved a hand to support her backside, Glinda felt a bulge in the baby's diaper and set her on the changing table, making quick work of the task. She lifted the child back into her arms and then rocked her back and forth till she asleep. Gently, Glinda set her down and walked out of the room.

"Hey Sev," she started, coming into the kitchen. "Do you know where the twins are?"

"Yes, I believe they're in their room."

"Would you please check on them? I need to start dinner."

"Of course."

The couple had been married for six years and in those six years they had six children. First came Christopher Severus Snape, then Ella Eileen Snape, then the twins Arthur Robert Snape and Albus Merlin Snape, and finally Elphaba-Lily Snape.

"They're fine," Severus said, sticking his head in the door. "They're playing with their toys."

"Alright…Hey Sev, I was thinking we could invite Lily and James over for Halloween. What do you think?" Severus froze. "Lily tells me Harry's about the same age as Little Elphie."

"I, uh, don't think so…"

"Why? You're not still mad at James, are you?"

"NO!…It's just, it's Elphie's first Halloween and-"

"First Halloween? Come on Sev, its not that big a deal."

"Glinda please," He said a little to forcefully.

"Alright, fine…" She said, a little shocked. "I didn't think it was _that _important." She murmured.

"Thank you." Severus sighed. He leaned over and gave Glinda a kiss on the cheek. Just as he left the kitchen, he felt the mark on his left arm start to burn. He gripped his arm.

"Daddy, are you alright?" Elle asked.

"Yes…I'm fine." He said through gritted teeth. Elle shrugged and walked away.

"Hey, Glinda," He said, sticking his head in the kitchen door.

"Yes?"

"I need to go out for a little."

"Ok. Dinner's at 7."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>"You wished to see me, my lord?"<p>

"Severus, what you told me, about Lily Evan's son."

Severus felt his heart began to pound, "Yes, my lord?"

"Well… I've been thinking how to get rid of our little… _problem." _Voldemort's voice was filled with spite.

"And what would that be?" Severus said, trying to keep his breathing steady.

Severus's heart stopped at Voldemort's next words.

"I am going to kill the Potter family. Tonight."


	12. Halloween

_October 31__st_

Glinda had just put the children to bed when the news came. Time seemed to stop. It just didn't see possible. Lily and James couldn't be dead. They just couldn't!

_Where is Severus?_ She wondered, wiping a tear away. She needed him right now.

"Mommy," A small voice said. Glinda turned to see Ella standing in the hallway.

"What is it, sweetie?" She asked with a sniffle.

"What's wrong, mommy?" The four-year-old made toddled over to her mother. Glinda picked her daughter up and more tears fell from her eyes. She would have to tell them. They'd all meet Lily and James. "Do you remember Aunt Lily and Uncle James, Ellie?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"Yeah! They got me Teddy for my birthday!" Ella cried happily. Teddy was her stuffed dog.

"Yes, they did, didn't they….Sweetie, Aunt Lily and Uncle James are…gone." She breathed.

Ella gave her an odd look. "What do you mean gone?"

Just then the door opened and Severus walked in. "Ellie, we'll talk about this in the morning, go back to bed." Glinda said, setting Ella down.

"Ok." The girl disappeared into the hallway.

"Severus, where were you?" Glinda sobbed, flinging her arms around her husband.

"I'm sorry…I went to their house, Glinda." Tears fell down his face and Severus buried his face in his wife's hair. "It was horrible."

They just stayed like that for a few minutes, mourning their lost friends, until Severus pulled back.

"We should try to sleep." He said softly. Before Glinda could respond there was a soft knock on the door. Severus opened and standing in the doorway was Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor!" Glinda exclaimed. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry for the hour," The old man said. "But I had to talk to you at once. May I come in?"

"Of course," Glinda said. Once the door was shut the three went over and sat down on the sofa.

"Can I get you anything?" Glinda asked, shakily.

"No," Dumbledore replied. "I'll only be a few minutes, and I'm sorry. I know this is a grave hour for you both."

A few more tears slid down Glinda's face before she wiped them off. "What is it you wanted, Professor?"

"Yes, I-"

"You said you would keep her safe!" Severus snapped.

"Severus!" Glinda exclaimed.

"Lily and James put their faith in the wrong person, Severus." Dumbledore stated. "Rather like you."

The younger wizard looked at the floor.

"What are you talking about?" Glinda demanded, looking at her husband.

"You haven't told her?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Told me what?"

"Oh, Severus, why didn't you listen to me?"

"What are you two going on about?!"

"I'll leave that for your husband to tell you, Glinda. I'm sorry for disturbing your evening." There was a _crack _and the old man was gone.

"Severus, _what _was he talking about?"

Severus looked up at his wife in shame. "Do you remember when we first bought this place?" He asked quietly.

"Yes…"

"Do you remember when I would go out to find a job and I always returned with no luck?"

"Yes…"

"I lied to you, Glinda."

"What do you mean?" Her heart was beginning to race.

"When I went looking for a job, I was lying. I was going to see the Dark Lord. I became a Death Eater."

* * *

><p>Glinda's heart stopped. In a matter of minutes her world had come crashing down. Her best friends were dead and her husband had betrayed her.<p>

For a moment she felt like crying again, and then surge of white-hot anger came over her.

"Get. Out." She said through gritted teeth.

"What?" Severus was shocked. "Glinda, please, let me explain-"

"Explain what? That you went behind my back? That you lied to me?"

"I know I did, I was wrong, I see that-"

"No! I don't want to hear it! I want you gone right now!"

"Glinda, please! Think of the children-"

"I am thinking of the children! They deserve a better father then you! You're a coward Severus Snape and I never want to see you again!"

For a moment there was complete silence, neither one of them dared to move…. Then there was another _crack _and Severus was gone.

A moment later, Glinda collapsed into a pile of sobs on the floor. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Morning<em>

When Glinda woke up she was in bed.

"W-what happened?" She asked weakly.

"You fainted, I think." A familiar voice said.

Glinda sat up. "Elphie?"

"Who else?" Elphaba smiled, but then her face turned serious. "What happened to you, Glinda? And where's Severus?"

Glinda told her best friend everything. They talked for a few more minutes before the door to the bedroom opened and Fieyro came in.

"Ah! She's awake! Good thing too, Ella was just asking where you were."

The color drained from Glinda's face. "How do I tell the children?"

"Just tell them he left." Elphaba suggested.

"But what if they ask 'why'?"

"Say they'll understand when they're older." Fieyro added.

Glinda nodded. "I suppose I should just get it over with." She said, standing, a tear slid down her cheek.

"Hey," Elphaba hugged her best friend. "We're going to be here for you. We were actually talking about buying a house in Oz. The one next to it's also for sale. Would you like to move there? I know it's a big request, but we want to help in anyway we can."

"No, it's good idea." Glinda said, smiling for the first time in what seemed like ages. "I'll be back home, closer to my parents, closer to you two and the children will love it."


	13. A Letter for Christopher

"Mom!" Ella yelled. Glinda sighed and wiped her hands on her apron and exited the kitchen.

"What is it?" She asked her 10-year-old.

"Arthur and Albus stole Teddy!" Ella exclaimed. Teddy the stuffed dog had become very special to Ella when she heard her aunt and uncle had died.

"No we didn't!" The twins insisted. Glinda raised her eyebrow. Arthur sighed in defeat and Albus handed his older sister the stuffed animal. Ella hugged it and disappeared into the room she shared with Elphaba-Lily.

Since Severus left six years ago, Glinda had moved her family to Oz. For the first few weeks they were there, Christopher and Ella had constantly asked where their father was. Glinda would simply tell them he was gone. Now, Christopher was the only one who remembered Severus. Ella remembered a man wearing all black, but that was all. After about six months, they stopped asking questions.

It had been very hard for Glinda to adjust to life without Severus. But she had done it. Elphaba and Fiyero were wonderful as always and the children adored them. They now had two children of their own, Liir and Camilla. Elphaba was currently pregnant with their third child.

Glinda went back into the kitchen to finish lunch, just as she picked a knife up. The doorbell rang. With a defeated sigh, Glinda exited the kitchen and answered the door.

"Elphie!" She exclaimed happily. "Fiyero!"

"Glinda, how are you?" Elphaba asked, hugging her friend as best she could.

"Mom!" Christopher yelled running into the front hall. "Can I go get the mail?" Christopher was always wanting to get the male these days. His birthday was June 5th, which was two days away and ever since Fiyero had told him about Hogwarts, he'd eagerly been awaiting a letter. Glinda, however, told him it might not come because they lived in Oz. Christopher ignored that fact and insisted it would come.

"Yes, you may. After you say hello to your aunt and uncle."

"Hi, Aunt Elphie, hi Uncle Fiyero." Christopher said quickly. He dashed between them and ran to the mailbox.

The trio laughed.

"Please, come in." Glinda said.

"We can't stay long." Elphaba confessed. "I just wanted to stop by."

"Can you at least stay for-"

Glinda was never able to finish her sentence. Christopher came racing into the living room, an opened letter in hand.

"I told you mom! I knew it would come!" He announced. "Listen to this!

_Dear Mr. Tigelaar, we are pleased to inform you that you have been invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._ See! I told you!"

"Alright, alright." Glinda admitted. "You were right. Now, can I see the letter?"

Christopher nodded and handed the letter to his mother before running off to tell his siblings he news.

"Why does it say Tigelaar?" Fiyero asked.

"When I moved here, I changed our name. I said my husband was your brother and he'd been killed by Death Eaters in England. Do you mind?"

"No, just curious. But why change it? I mean they kids don't know-"

"I considered not changing it," Glinda interrupted. "But I decided to because if we ever did go back to England, the last thing I would want was to admit that I was the wife of a Death Eater."

"Maybe no one knows he was one." Elphaba offered.

"Maybe," Glinda said, skimming the letter. "But maybe not…well, it looks real enough to me. It looks like we'll be taking a trip to Diagon Alley."

* * *

><p><em>First Day of Term<em>

Severus seated himself next to Professor Sprout at dinner. He watched the first years file in and stop in front of the Sorting Hat. Christopher would have turned 11 in June, he remembered. Severus remembered imagining his children go to Hogwarts. Of course, now who knew where Glinda had taken them, but he was sure they were well out of England. After what seemed like a long time, one name caught his attention.

"Tigelaar, Christopher." McGonagall read. A boy with short black hair and soft brown eyes nervously sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

Could it be? No. It was impossible. Glinda would never send her children here. But what if they received a letter? She might think I'm in Azkaban. And he remembered Glinda's friend, Fiyero's last name was Tigelaar. Would she have changed it? Did she just remarry?

At last the hat cried "Gryffindor!" And Christopher took a seat at the Gryffindor table.

Severus decided to find out what was going on.


	14. Reunited

_Dear Mom, _

_I'm enjoying Hogwarts very much. I already have a few friends, Oliver Wood and Celestina Smyth. Oliver's a little crazy about Qudditch and he can't wait to try out for the team next year. I might try out myself, actually. _

_My favorite classes are, Transfiguration and Charms. I like Potions, but I'm not very good at it. What I find weird is that Professor Snape seems to go out of his way to help me. Also he doesn't take as many points off of my class as he does the others. I don't know, maybe I'm just imagining things. _

_I can't wait for Christmas to see you all! _

_ Love, Christopher_

Glinda reread the letter over three times. She didn't know what to think. Severus was teaching at Hogwarts. At first she was shocked, but now she was furious. She was sorely tempted to take him out of Hogwarts, but she would need a reason. No, she would just have to live with it and pray that Severus didn't say anything to the boy.

Maybe he didn't know, she tried to reason. He hadn't seen Christopher since he was five. Surely there was no way he could know what the boy looked boy. But the name she'd given Christopher was Fieyro's name. He might remember it. Damn.

_Maybe I should talk to him. _She thought. It had been so long since she'd seen him. Just because they weren't married anymore didn't been they couldn't be friends. Then there was a voice in the back of her saying:

_But you're still married. _The fact of the matter was, Glinda had never bothered to get a divorce because she never imagined herself falling in love again. But that would be the reason she would give. To finally get a divorce. She'd write to him and ask request a meeting.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Professor Snape,<em>

_ I request a meeting between you and I. There are certain matters that were never settled between us. I will come to Hogwarts in four days. I will see you then._

_ Christopher's mother,_

_ Glinda Upland_

Severus's heart leapt when he read the not. Glinda was coming. He had no idea what she wanted to talk to him about, but that didn't matter. He knew he was acting like a lovesick fool, but he had to reconcile with her. Even if she didn't love him anymore. He had to.

* * *

><p>Glinda took a deep breath. She took picked up a handful of Floo Powder and stepped into the fireplace.<p>

"Hogwarts." She said clearly. Emerald flames engulfed her and next thing she knew, she was in the fireplace in Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Ms. Upland." The Headmaster smiled. "Severus told me you were coming."

Glinda couldn't help, but smile at the old man. "It's been so long Professor."

"It certainly has…Come, I'll take you to Severus."

"Thank you."

Glinda followed Professor Dumbledore down the steps to the corridor. Her legs were shaking. Dumbledore led her into the dungeons and knocked on a black door that Glinda knew was Severus's office. Dumbledore knocked and the door opened a moment later.

"You have a visitor, Severus." Dumbledore said, standing aside to reveal Glinda. The two just stared at each other. "Well then," The Headmaster said, breaking the silence. "I'll leave you two alone."

Dumbledore exited the potions room and Glinda timidly stepped into Severus's office. He closed the door behind her.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" He said coldly, turning to face her.

"Oh, Severus stop being so formal." She exclaimed.

"Very well, but why have to come to see me?" Severus asked, taking a seat at his desk.

"I have two reasons."

"Oh?"

"The first is that I want to ask you if you've said anything to Christopher."

"So he is our Christopher."

"He's _my _Christopher, but have you said anything?"

"No. I wasn't sure he was mine until just now."

"Good, I beg you don't."

"Why?" He demanded. "He has a right to know."

"Because then he would ask _why _you haven't been around for all these years and I would tell him in a heartbeat." She shot back. "Could you bare that, Severus? If your own son hated you?"

"What was the second reason?"

"I want a divorce."

The words were like bullets. "What?" He said in disbelief. "Is there someone else?" No, no she couldn't be with someone else. She just couldn't.

"No." She replied. "But legally I am still Glinda Snape and I would rather not be tied to a Death Eater."

"_Former _Death Eater. I was cleared of the charges." He said matter-of-factly.

"That doesn't change the truth. Now, will you agree to a divorce?"

Severus thought hard for a moment. He could say no. But then she would hate him. And that he couldn't bare. "Yes," He replied softly. "I will."

"Thank you. Now, I will go."

"No, wait." Severus said, rising to his feet. "Can't we talk a little longer."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Before we officially get a divorce, can't we have another chance? Won't you give me another chance?"

"Severus-"

"Don't you still love me?" He moved to stand in front of her and grasped her arms. "Because I still love you." When Glinda made no response, he shook her slightly. "Don't you?"

"Yes! Yes I do!" She cried, tears poured down her face.

"Then why get a divorce?" He asked, releasing her.

"Severus, you lied to me-"

"You don't know everything!" He shouted.

"What do you mean?!"

"It's complicated."

"Tell me!"

"Glinda, now is not the time or the place."

"Fine, but you will tell me. Tomorrow."

"You'll stay."

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Hogsmede, but don't tell Christopher I'm here. I want to settle this between us."

"As you wish," He said quickly. "But you'll give me-_us _a second chance."

"Yes." She whispered. "Yes, I will. But only if you tell me."

"I will…I promise." He gave her a smile, which she returned.

Severus grasped her hands and pulled her into a kiss. She flung her arms around him and kissed him back with a whole heart. His arms wrapped around her back.

They heard the door open, but the pulled back a second to late.

"Mom?" Christopher said with shock in voice.


End file.
